The Kicker
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: High School fic. Jake is best friends with Charles and Gina and the kicker for the football team. His pre-calculus teacher 'The Vulture' threatens to take football away from him if he doesn't get a passing grade. He is assigned a tutor during his free period. Will Jake make a passing grade? Will he also find love? Read & Review. Rated T just in case Potter-Weasley-Granger1
1. Academic probation

(Author Note: Hey guys. So, I posted another story yesterday that was a Brooklyn 99 story, but I wasn't totally sold on it so here is my second try. I think I like this better. Comment your thoughts. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

"Who are we staring at?" questions Charles as he sits down next to me with his tray of food at lunch.

"I'm not staring at anyone," I lie.

"You were totally looking at that new girl over there. I know when you are lying Jake," comments Gina as she sits on the other side of me.

"Face it, Jake we know you better then you know you, buddy," smiles Charles as he begins to eat the horrible food that the cafeteria is serving today.

Maybe I was looking at the new girl, but I don't have to let them know that I was. I mean I don't have to do I? Gina is pretty smart she has known me all my life. Charles knows me too, but he will also go with anything Gina says no matter how true or false it may be.

"Hey guys what are we talking about," asks Terry sitting down in front of Charles with three cups of yogurt.

"Uh, nothing," I reply.

"No Jakey it's not nothing. He was looking at the new girl from across the lunch room," Charles pipes up.

"Peralta, you like this girl? Go talk to her," Terry replies confident.

"Terry you have no where to talk. You act like your all big and bad cause you are the biggest guy in school. You have been crushing on Sharon forever. Why don't you go ask her out," I say frustrated?

Why can't I have a normal lunch for once. Sure, there is a cute new girl that is sitting practically alone at the table across the way and maybe I was looking at her, but why does everyone have to give me grief over it. I am Jake Peralta, class clown, heart breaker, and kicker for the football team.

Terry always gives me grief and says I'm not a real football player. It's true I am not. I have played soccer all my life, but this stupid school doesn't have soccer, so I had to settle for being the kicker for the football team. Terry is the linebacker and he brags about it all the time.

Terry could get any girl that he wanted, but he is terrified to talk to the one girl he wants to talk to Sharon. Something about Zeke, her big brother being the quarterback of the team and threatening anyone that may want to date his sister.

"Hey dorks," states Rosa as she sits and completes our table full of misfits.

"Hey Rosa, I see that you chose the grilled cheese today. Bold choice," smiles Charles.

Charles Boyle is in love with Rosa Diaz. He has never said it out loud, but most of us are pretty aware. I don't know how aware Rosa actually is, but Charles pretty much complements or comments anytime Rosa is in the same area as he is.

The bell rings and it is time to return to class. Another boring rest of the day before I can get to the field and let out my anger on a stupid leather ball.

That's why I took up sports in the first place. Anger. I was mad all the time as a kid. I'm not as angry now, but sometimes I just can't hold it in anymore. Now is one of those times.

I get into my fifth class, precalculus. I am truly awful at math. I always have been, and I probably always will be. It makes not even a lick of since why I would ever need it in the future, but here I am having to endure another year of useless information.

I sit at my usual desk in the back of the room and my intention for the day is to once again pay no attention and get through the fifty-minute class. Before I can get seated my teacher calls me to his desk. His name is Mr. Pembroke, but everyone calls him the Vulture.

"Peralta, it seems that you have been slacking off in my class again. Due to your inability to get a decent grade on an assignment I am putting you on academic probation. If you do not have a passing grade by the end of the semester you will no longer be on the football team. You have been assigned a tutor to work with until the end of the semester during your free seventh period. You will meet her today in the library. No clowning around Peralta," he smirks.

All I can do is nod. He literally wants to ruin everyone's life. He is trying to take football away from me. I guess I am going to have to start paying attention more in Precalculus.

Fifty minutes go by slowly and I am finally in my last class before I meet my new tutor. This class I don't mind as much. It is home ec. We don't usually actually 'cook' anything. We have two teachers and for the most part they just let us eat stuff. They tell us to just call them Scully and Hitchcock and they usually spend the class laying back in their desk chairs eating whatever we are to prepare for the day.

Today it is tacos. There is a pound of ground beef, a pack of seasoning, and any other thing you could ever want on a taco spread out on the counter top. For the whole time I have been in this class I have never had a partner. There was an odd number of students in the class and I luckily never have had to share my food, but today when I get to my kitchen area there is a girl. I can't tell who it is because she has her back to me.

This class is the whole reason I never eat lunch. I can come here and actually eat food that I am pretty sure won't kill me unlike the food they serve in the lunch room. Now I am going to have to go and share my food with my new partner. I guess I should go over and introduce myself.

"Hey, my name is Jake," I say holding out my hand to shake hers. She turns to me and its her. The girl that was sitting alone at lunch.

"Hi," she says shaking my hand, "I'm Amy."

I am lost for a second. Her brown hair is up in a bun and my eyes are lost in hers for a moment then I think of the tacos and how I am hungry.

"Should we start the food," I ask? Amy nods and I grab a skillet and put it on the big burner.

"Do you know much about cooking," I ask.

"I do not. I have cooked before, but I have been told that I am not very good at it. I think maybe I will just observe today," she states before jumping up onto the counter to sit and watch.

I cook the ground beef till it is browned then I add the seasoning with water. I prepare the tortillas, lettuce, tomatoes, salsa, then I make a Pico de Gallo.

"You ready to eat," I ask as I pour some meat into the taco shells.

She nods and we tear into some tacos. Thank goodness for home ec class.

I finish eating first and I begin to wash the dishes that were piled in the sink. As I am rinsing a bowl the bell rings releasing us from the sixth period and sending us to whatever we had next either a seventh period or a free period.

Amy looks at me and apologizes as she gathers her belongings. "I have somewhere I have to get to."

School really means a lot to her. I know I have to get to tutoring, but Scully and Hitchcock would literally be furious if we left dishes unwashed in the sink. So, I finish the dishes before I make my way to the library.

Its already ten minutes into free period when I finally open the door and am in the library. There are more people in the library then I expected. I guess a lot of people need tutoring. I walk around for what seems like forever before I find a table that only has one person at it. The girl has her head down as she is reading. I can only see the top of her head. I guess this is who I am supposed to be meeting. The Vulture never said who I was getting tutoring from, but I guess I will introduce myself.

I take a deep breath suddenly nervous and embarrassed to be needing tutoring in the first place. "Hi, my name is Jake Peralta."

The girl looks up to me and as she looks up, she says, "Hi, I'm Amy Santiago. I am going to be your tutor."

I sit confused. "Did you know that you were going to be tutoring me when we met in home ec?"

"Uh, no. Mr. Pembroke just told me the last name Peralta. You didn't tell me your last name in class, so I had no idea. I was wondering why it was taking you so long, I guess I know now since I left you to clean the dishes. Sorry by the way."

"It's all good," I reply suddenly more annoyed and embarrassed.

The girl that I was trying to impress by cooking for her is now sitting across the table from me and I have to get tutored by her. She is going to think I am stupid. She seems like someone that really has it all together. Here I am being threatened to get kicked off the football team because I am a slacker.

"So, I heard that you are having a little difficulty with Precalculus. We aren't going to get started on it right away, we will start tomorrow. I first want to get to know each other a little. I'll start. I just moved to New York from Boston. I am a junior. I have seven brothers and I am the only girl."

I sigh because I can't get out of telling her about myself now that she started first. "ok, so I have lived here in New York all my life. I have no siblings, but my two best friends Gina and Charles are pretty much family. I play football, I am the kicker. I'm in here because if I don't pass precalculus then I will get kicked off the football team."

Amy nods as if she understands, but, how could she? She is obviously super smart and doesn't need anyone else's help.

"Listen, I get it. It may seem like I got it all under control, but I really don't. I have many flaws and I also understand that school is super stressful. I have always had to compete with my brothers as far as grades are concerned. But trust me Jake we will get you back on track."

I think for a moment and she seems genuine with her comments. She seems like she really wants to help. She seems to care. It's nice to feel like someone might care a little bit. Someone that isn't Charles or Gina.

"Hey, and no one said we had to stay here. You just have to be with me and studying during this period. It's not technically breaking a rule if we go off campus. I know that you have football after this, but if you want, we can get off campus for the half hour that we have left before free period is out."

So, she is a stickler for rules, but she is offering to get off campus for a bit. It isn't the worst idea ever. I mean I'm not hungry or anything, but I guess we could just go somewhere. Anywhere is better than here locked up in this school.

"Ok, I am game where are you thinking?"

She thinks for a moment then says, "Do you have a car?"

"Yea I do, you don't?"

She shakes her head no. I reply, "No problem, I'll drive."

We walk out of the school building at to my parking spot. There sitting in all of her glory is my prized possession my 1965 Ford Mustang. It's the one thing I have left from my uncle Bob.

"This is your car?"

I look at her confused as to why she would be so questioning. "Yes Santiago, this is my car. Get in. I am going to take you to one of my favorite places."


	2. Tutoring & Amy's first day

(Author Note: Hey readers! Here is another chapter I hope that you enjoy. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

We drive for a short while until we get to the building. "Can you grab that bag," I ask Amy before we get out. The bag is at her feet. She nods and we get out of the car and head into the building.

"What is this place," she asks?

"Just wait it's not the place, it's the view."

We go into the building and into the elevator. Nearly thirty stories later we take the final couple of steps onto the roof.

I open the door to the roof to let Amy go ahead of me. I follow her out and there sitting near the ledge of the building is the two milk crates that I left the last time I was here. I walk over to them and Amy follows.

"Wow. This is amazing! This view is something else."

I sit on a milk crate and take the bag from Amy. I open the bag and pull out another smaller plastic see through bag.

"Peanuts," Amy questions.

"Yeah, I get snacky." I open the peanuts and I throw one up into the air to catch in my mouth. I am a master at catching food items in my mouth. Gina and Rosa practice throwing food into my mouth and get a kick out of it when I catch it.

"Oh, throw one to me," asks Amy with her mouth open ready to attempt to catch a peanut. I toss one underhand to her as she is sitting next to me on the other milk crate.

She leans forward and totally misses. I can't help but laugh at her. She laughs at herself and I can't help but smile. There is something about her laugh and the way her pony tailed hair bounces and that smile on her face. I'm happy. And I am not completely sure why.

We continue to throw peanuts back and forth before an alarm goes off on my phone telling me that I have a couple minutes before I have to be back at the school to change to get to practice.

"We should probably go, I have to get back to school so I can change," I say as I turn off my alarm.

Amy agrees and I stuff the peanuts back into the back pack and we are headed back to my car. She is still laughing about something that I said on the roof and I will be able to just see her as my tutor.

This girl is something from a dream. Sure, she is a little uptight and likes to stick to the rules, but she is beautiful and agreed to toss peanuts back and forth on a roof.

We make it back to the school in record time and I have enough time to say a quick goodbye to Amy before running back into the school to change for practice.

 **Amy**

It's my first day at school and I have to say so far it hasn't been the best. I have sat alone at lunch, yay, and I have already been asked to tutor a student that is struggling in precalculus. My academic coach, Mr. Holt, convinced me by informing me that it would look really good on my college applications.

My classes haven't been too bad, but there isn't really any people that want to make friends with the new girl halfway through the first semester. I knew I had a goo reason to be mad at my parents for completely picking up our family and relocating us.

Thankfully all of my brothers are out of high school and I don't have to worry about them following me around, 'looking out for me', making fun of me, or being just total jerks. It's hard enough starting a new school without seven older brothers to bother you.

I was too bummed about having to eat alone that I didn't get much food actually eaten, so I am very glad when I look at my schedule and see that my sixth and final class is Home Economics.

I have absolutely no cooking skills whatsoever, so I hope that whoever is my partner or is in my group can cook. If they can't cook, then I will fail this class and I have never gotten below a A- in my life.

I arrive to the home ec class early and notice that the teachers are leaning back in desk chairs asleep and I am really confused. On the counter before me is a package of some sort of meat, along with some spices and lettuce. I really am a lost cause when it comes to food.

As I am debating whether or not to try and escape the class in some way, I feel someone come up behind me.

"Hey, my name is Jake," he says holding out his hand.

I turn to respond, and I am stunned for a second before I take his hand and reply, "Hi, I'm Amy."

Jake is really cute. I'm sure that he is one of those guys that knows that he is cute, and he talks about it all the time.

He makes the first comment about the food and I am super embarrassed to admit that I can't cook. He beats me to the punch and asks if I know much about cooking.

I inwardly cringe as I think through my answer really fast, "I do not. I have cooked before, but I have been told that I am not very good at it. I think maybe I will just observe today."

I am proud of myself. I came up with a less awful way to say that I am truly awful at cooking. I hop onto the counter to sit and watch as Jake prepares the meat, beef as he told me, along with a packet of taco seasoning.

He soon has everything prepared on plates and I am impressed when he has fresh pico set out.

"You ready to eat," he asks.

I nod thankful for this class that I am going to be horrible at. But I am starving.

Jake scarfs down three tacos and starts to clean the dishes. As I am finishing my last taco the bell rings and I have to get to tutoring. I can't be late. I have to be professional for the student that I will be assisting.

I feel bad leaving Jake with the dishes, but he didn't seem like he was too upset about it. I will help with the dishes tomorrow.

I make my way to the library as quickly as I can without looking like I am literally sprinting down the hall. I get into the well-lit room and I feel at home. This school has a good collection of classics and I would love to take the time to browse, but I must find the optimal table before all the other tutors get here and take the better seats.

I choose a table near the back away from other tables in hopes that it will help keep distractions out of the tutoring sessions. This is really important for both me and the student and we will need no distractions.

I sit quietly for a second before tutors and students begin to enter the library. They are loud for a moment then silent again when they take their seats. Only murmurs can be heard. The seventh period has officially begun and the student that I am supposed to be tutoring has not arrived yet.

I don't know much about this person. I'm not even positive if they are a male or female. I only was given the name Peralta. Is that a first name, or a last name? It's not helpful either way.

I will give this student ten minutes after which I will turn in the report for the day and comment that my student did not show. This will not look good for said student.

I begin to count down the minutes as I pull out the tutor binder that I made three classes ago in art. I finish putting out my last highlighter when a voice says, "Hi, my name is Jake Peralta."

I look up and without recognizing who I was talking to I automatically say, "Hi, I'm Amy Santiago. I am going to be your tutor."

Then it registers, Jake, from home ec. My cooking partner is the student that I am going to be tutoring.

"Did you know that you were going to be tutoring me when we were in home ec," Jake asks.

I told him about how Mr. Pembroke had only told me a last name and how I was sorry that I left the dishes to him. He seemed pretty cool about it all. At least he acted like he was cool about it all.

I don't want to say the wrong thing, so I go ahead and dive in, "So, I heard that you are having a little difficulty with Precalculus. We aren't going to get started on it right away, we will start tomorrow. I first want to get to know each other a little. I'll start. I just moved to New York from Boston. I am a junior. I have seven brothers and I am the only girl."

Jake sighs as if he really doesn't want to talk about anything then says, "ok, so I have lived here in New York all my life. I have no siblings, but my two best friends Gina and Charles are pretty much family. I play football, I am the kicker. I'm in here because if I don't pass precalculus then I will get kicked off the football team."

He seems aggravated that he has to be here, with me. I can't really read him that well. I am usually better at this. I guess it's harder since the only thing that I have trouble with in school as far as classes are concerned is in home economics. That doesn't include making friends and fitting in.

"Listen, I get it. It may seem like I got it all under control, but I really don't. I have many flaws and I also understand that school is super stressful. I have always had to compete with my brothers as far as grades are concerned. But trust me Jake we will get you back on track."

He still doesn't say anything, and I have the most brilliant idea. I start to pack my things away as I share my idea with Jake, "Hey, and no one said we had to stay here. You just have to be with me and studying during this period. It's not technically breaking a rule if we go off campus. I know that you have football after this, but if you want, we can get off campus for the half hour that we have left before free period is out."

It is really a stretch for me to even offer to go off campus while school is still in session, but technically no one said that we had to do tutoring on campus. And if it is only this one time what could it hurt.

Jake really looks as if he is thinking about saying yes and I hope that I am getting through to him.

"Ok, I am game where are you thinking," he finally responds with a grin.

I am quite for a moment because I forgot that I don't have a car. I really hope that he has one or the idea to leave campus was a really stupid one. "Do you have a car," I ask.

He responds confused and says, "Yea I do, you don't?"

I shake my head no kind of embarrassed that I am a high school kid without a car. Probably one of the only students that does not own a car.

"No problem, I'll drive," smiles Jake.

We walk out of the building and I feel like I just escaped a high security prison. I feel like I am on fire. I could walk on water! No, I can't walk on water, but that would be really cool.

We get to the parking lot and Jake stops in front of an old beat up mustang. It's as if I can not control my tongue because I say, "this is your car?" And I can feel the sarcasm in my voice, and I hate it.

"Yes Santiago, this is my car. Get in. I am going to take you to one of my favorite places."

(Author Note: Hey readers! Thanks for reading and commenting your thoughts. I wanted to add Amy's thoughts as well. Let me know if you like or not. I hope to move forward more in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions let me know I am always open. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


	3. Football practice & the band

**Amy**

Jake Peralta, the kicker for the football team just took me to one of his favorite places. I'm not sure if I know what that means. We also tossed peanuts to each other and attempted, well I attempted to catch them in my mouth. Jake was actually really good at catching peanuts in his mouth.

His plan was probably just to get out of having to talk about precalculus with his tutor. I don't imagine that he was too excited when he found out he had to be tutored.

I look at my watch, dang! I am going to be late for my first after school band rehearsal. Since all of my brothers are super competitive, we have all been very competitive about the instrument that we learned.

Our parents encouraged us to learn to play an instrument, they also encouraged us to join sports if we wanted. I tried to play sports when I was younger, but I learned quickly that I have no athletic ability, but I love playing the French horn.

When I was in middle school my band teacher told me that you had to be really smart to properly learn how to play the French horn and he also said that it took a lot of patience and discipline. None of my brothers chose the French horn so out of the gate I was better than them.

I can't let my fellow French horn players down by being late to the first practice, well my first practice.

 **Jake**

I quickly change after 'tutoring'. Amy is actually pretty cool. She is a lot nicer and pretty than I thought a tutor, or someone that was as smart as her would be. Not that because your smart means you can't be attractive cause that is not what I am saying at all.

She is also fun. She went along with my idea and we ended up laughing and throwing peanuts at each other. I have never taken anyone to that roof before, but I am glad that I took Amy Santiago.

Our coach, Pimento, is literally crazy. He is a good football coach though so I guess the fact that he gets a little upset sometimes can be overlooked.

We huddle up to await the order of practice. He splits up offense and defense then looks at me and my co kicker Teddy and he tells us to practice our kicks.

This is the usual everyday for us. We don't really practice with the team unless it's to practice a pressured kick. For the most part Teddy and I just take turns kicking.

Teddy is second string and only kicks if something happens to me. He isn't that good, but I kinda feel like I have to be nice to him.

We grab a mesh bag full of footballs a kick stand and start our descent to the twenty-yard line to practice.

Teddy hustles to the yard line for some unknown reason, but I take my time. I just don't feel like a lot of running right now, but really, it's because I am thinking about Amy again.

I have never been this caught up on a girl before. Sure, I have had my fair share of pretty ladies. But there is something about Amy. She is so real, and she doesn't care what others think of her. She owns herself and I like that.

"Wow. Finally, I thought I was going to grow old waiting on you and the bag of balls," states Teddy with a sarcastic smile.

I roll my eyes instantly annoyed with the second-string kicker.

"What took you so long anyway," Teddy asks.

"Uh, nothing," I struggle to find words.

"Your thinking about a girl aren't you," Teddy chuckles, "Don't worry. I get it. I saw this really hot girl today. She would be so good between the sheets if you know what I mean."

I am intrigued by Teddy. He is usually discussing about women and he sleeps around all the time, but I am interested to hear about this girl that he is talking about. "What's her name Ted?"

"I think someone told me that her name was Amy Santiago."

Then as if someone flipped a switch, I am instantly infuriated. My vision is blurred, and I can't control myself. Several minutes go by before anyone finally pulls me off of Teddy.

Pimento starts yelling at me and I have no idea what he is saying. But I look over at Teddy and he has a swollen face and a bloody nose. He got a couple of good blows in at me as well, but I am still amped up on adrenaline.

"Both of you off my field. Get cleaned up and I will see you both tomorrow morning for your punishment," shouts Pimento still angry.

I pinch the bridge of my nose now that I have noticed that it is bleeding and I start to walk off the field.

I can't even look at Teddy. I can't believe he was saying those things about my Amy. Ok, maybe she isn't my Amy, but I can't let him charm her. All he will do is use her and then dump her.

I walk around for a bit before cleaning up. I don't want to be in the same room as Teddy. I can hear the band practicing. I have always thought that it was super cool how the band always supports us. They are at every game and they are so excited to be there and to play for us.

Most of the guys think of them as an inconvenience, but they give up every Friday night to play for the game. I also think that they get more trophies than we do for the most part.

I am a little curious about how the band practices. I have heard from people that they march outside with their heavy instruments in the heat until they get their songs and steps perfect. I wonder if that is true. I have time and I still see Teddy's truck in the parking lot.

I walk down the sidewalk my steps in sync with the music that I hear. I round the corner to the building and I see the band all 200 or so of them marching around the back lot carrying heavy instruments.

Darn they were right. I don't want to be creepy, but I actually enjoy watching them practice. They sound really good. I take a seat at a bench that is off to the side. I have no idea what they are playing, but it is oddly soothing, and I am not super calm right now.

Usually I hate music that isn't rock or rap. That's usually what we play when we warm up or when we work out so that is pretty much the extent of my music that I listen to, but I oddly enjoy this.

I was so distracted by the music that I didn't realize that the music had stopped. The members start walking towards the band room and I catch a glimpse of her. No, it can't be Amy she left, already didn't she? Not that I don't think she would be in the band. Yep it's her, I would recognize that pony tail anywhere.

I don't want her to think that I was out here waiting for her. Maybe I will stick around to make sure that she has a ride. She disappears into the band room and I lean back in the seat trying to not look like a stalker.

Around ten minutes later she reemerges back into the sun. She hasn't seen me yet and I can just observe from where I am on the bench to see if she has a ride. I would hate for her to be stuck at school without a ride.

She talks to a couple of people and soon there are only a couple of people left and Amy is one of them. When I think it is safe to go over and talk to her, I think through my words carefully. I don't want to scare her or come on too strong.

"Hey Amy," I say calmly as I walk toward her.

She whips her head my direction and smiles. As I get closer her smile turns into a frown. "Jake, what happened to your face?"

My smile then turns to a frown as I remember that I probably have blood all over the place. "Football accident. I'm all good."

Amy nods then asks, "What are you still doing here if football is done?"

"Well I have always enjoyed the band on Friday nights when they preform, but I have never been able to actually watch them practice and I was kind of curious, so I came over when I heard that they were practicing. I had no idea that you were in the band."

Amy nods and says, "Yea, my parents encouraged us to try music. It turns out I really like it and I am pretty good at it."

"Are you waiting on someone?"

"I was hoping that someone could give me a ride. My parents can't come get me, so I don't know what I am going to do," she replies.

"Well, I could give you a ride. My cars still where I left it in my parking spot and I don't mind giving you a ride," I reply hoping that I sound smooth.

"Are you sure that you don't mind?"

"Positive. I have to grab my stuff out of the locker room first," I respond.

Amy agrees and we begin our walk to the other end of the school.

"You know we should probably clean you up when you go to get your stuff," suggests Amy when we get to the gym.

"Alright."

We get into the gym and I check the boy's locker room to make sure everyone was gone before I let Amy come inside. She follows me into the sink area, and I see what I look like. My nose is swollen and bloody and I didn't realize before, but I have bruised and bloodied knuckles.

"You should probably change out of your jersey. There is a lot of blood on it," states Amy. I look down and there is a lot of blood, but I know that most of that blood isn't mine, but Teddy's.

I carefully remove my jersey careful to not touch my sensitive nose. Amy gathers paper towels and wets them to help clean the blood off my face.

Amy starts to dab my face and I frown. "Ahh, Amy, that hurts."

"Well stand still and it will hurt less."

Amy's face is very close to mine. I have to work really hard to keep focused with her this close to me. She is so careful when wiping my nose. I can only imagine the thoughts that are going through her mind about my injuries.

Should I tell her the truth? Does it really matter? I don't want Teddy to get to her, but I also don't want her to think that I am some sort of monster because I attacked him.

"You should really be more careful," Amy states as she finishes removing the blood from my face. I scrub my hands and slowly pull a clean shirt over my head.

I grab my bag and I stand in the doorway to the sinks and I say, "You ready to go?"

Amy jumps and nods following me out of the locker room.

When we get out of my car, I pop the trunk to throw my bag in the back and I offer to take Amy's. she gives it to me, and I unlock the door so she can get in the passenger's seat.

The car ride is quiet to start out and I wonder if it was a bad idea to offer to drive her home. Who knows how long she was going to have to sit at the school waiting for someone to come pick her up? The least I could do after how cool she was about tutoring today was to offer to take her home.

"Hey, thanks for driving me home. It could have taken hours for one of my brothers to realize that I wasn't home. Normally I would probably ride the bus home, but with-it being football season I have to stay after."

"It's no problem. I wouldn't want you to have to wait. Do you also ride the bus to school," I ask?

Amy nods as she says, "Yes I do." My brothers that have cars have other things to do and my parents leave early for work. I don't mind it all that much. I can sleep in the mornings and in the afternoon I either do homework, I read, or I get in a couple of crossword puzzles."

Wow she is such a nerd, but I like it.

We drive once again in silence until she says, "turn right, then left."

Currently we are deep in a neighborhood and I will probably get lost leaving.

"Another left. And my house is the blue one right up there," Amy says.

I slow down as I come up to it and I put the car in park. I'm not sure if I am supposed to get out or what. Its not like this was a date. But I did drive her home.

Then it's like I can't control my mouth and words tumble out, "Amywouldyoulikemetopickyouupforschooltomorrow?" my words come out so fast I'm sure that she didn't understand.

She takes a moment probably to try and decipher what I just mumbled then she says, "That would be lovely. Thank you. I'll be ready at 6:30." Then she is gone walking up the path to her door.


	4. Amy's perspective and Jake's punishment

(Author Note: Hi readers! I hope that you are enjoying the story. Here is another chapter. Comment what you think! Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

 **Amy**

Band practice was amazing. Truly. They accepted me like I was family there is only four of us, but I feel like I fit in really well with the other three. They seem very intelligent. It's hard marching around for an hour in the blazing sun while carrying a mellophone, but it's home.

Our band director dismisses us, and I head into the band room to put my mellophone away. This is the first time that I get a chance to look at my phone and I notice that three of my brothers have given reasons to why they can't come pick me up from school.

I guess I will have to wait for my parents to come get me unless I can get a fellow band member to take me home. I start to lose all hope when four people tell me that they can't give me a ride.

I suppose I will be here for a while. Just as I am preparing to sit on the curb, I hear a familiar voice, "Hey Amy."

I look over and walking towards me was Jake Peralta. At first, I smile, but as he gets closer my smile turns to a frown. Jake looks awful. His face is all bloody and his nose is swollen.

I can't control my words when I say, "Jake, what happened to your face?"

He frowns then says, "Football accident. I'm good."

"What are you still doing here if football is done," I ask confused at why Jake Peralta is sitting at a bench watching the band rehearse.

Jake stops and seems like he is really thinking about his answer before he speaks, "Well I have always enjoyed the band on Friday nights when they preform, but I have never been able to actually watch them practice and I was kind of curious, so I came over when I heard that they were practicing. I had no idea that you were in the band."

"Yea, my parents encouraged us to try music. It turns out I really like it and I am pretty good at it."

Then he says, "Are you waiting on someone?"

As honest as I can be without being desperate, I say, "I was hoping that someone could give me a ride. My parents can't come get me, so I don't know what I am going to do."

"Well, I could give you a ride. My cars still where I left it in my parking spot and I don't mind giving you a ride," Jake says, and I know that he is attempting to seem smooth.

I can't believe that Jake Peralta is offering to drive me home. After he insists that he could take me home, he comments that he has to grab his bag from the locker room.

Then me being the person that I am, I insist that we clean Jake up before we leave.

Jake checks the locker room to make sure that there isn't any guys that have stuck around before he calls me in to help him. His jersey has blood all over it and he probably didn't realize, but his hands are bloody too. I doubt that it is his own blood, but I am going to let him tell me.

We are standing at the sinks and Jake just stands as if he isn't quite sure what to do. Is he in shock or confused? "You should probably change out of your jersey. There is a lot of blood on it," I state thinking that it was the obvious next step.

I watch Jake's face has he tries to carefully pull his shirt over his head to not touch his nose.

I am oddly sad when his shirt is pulled off to reveal a white undershirt. I think maybe I was hoping that he would be shirtless, but what am I thinking. I am here solely to help Jake clean his face, that is all.

I gather paper towels as Jake puts a clean shirt over his under shirt and I soak them in the sink. I have had to clean up my brothers before when they have gotten into fights. They have come home with bloody noses and brows and they didn't want my parents to see the blood so I would help them cover, so I am pretty good at removing dried on blood.

I start to dab at the blood that has dried and started to crust on Jake's face, and I promise that I am doing it as easy as I can.

"Ahh, Amy, that hurts," complains Jake.

I suddenly go into sister mode and I don't even realize that I am doing it as I say, "Well stand still and it will hurt less."

I try not to think about how close my face is to his, but it is kind of hard when he is right there. Sure, he is a little taller than me, but we are really close. I have to keep my cool until this is over.

I am finally finished, and I have one last comment in hopes he will be honest with me and tell me what happened. I know that it wasn't just something that happened on the field. Jake plays kicker, there really isn't a reason why he would get pummeled also his hands are beat up that doesn't come from being tackled, "You should really be more careful."

Jake then scrubs his hands clean under the water and I watch as he winces at the pain when he touches his knuckles. He doesn't reply to my comment he just scrubs.

He quickly dries his hands and promptly asks me if I am ready to go as he grabs his bag.

We get out to his car and his bag and my own are tossed into the trunk and we are going down the road headed to my house. It's odd because no guy other than my brothers has ever offered to drive me home before. Should I be worried that Jake offered?

The car ride is quiet, and I am not really sure what to say. My brothers don't really talk when driving usually they will just turn on the radio or talk on the phone if we are in the car together. But I want to thank Jake, so I just start to pretty much ramble, "Hey, thanks for driving me home. It could have taken hours for one of my brothers to realize that I wasn't home. Normally I would probably ride the bus home, but with-it being football season I have to stay after."

Jake smiles then responds, "It's no problem. I wouldn't want you to have to wait. Do you also ride the bus to school?"

Suddenly I am embarrassed. What kind of high school student doesn't have a car? He is probably judging me right now. "Yes, I do. My brothers that have cars have other things to do and my parents leave early for work. I don't mind it all that much. I can sleep in the mornings and in the afternoon I either do homework, I read, or I get in a couple of crossword puzzles."

Jake doesn't say a word instead he smiles at me as if someone said a funny joke or he just had an epiphany.

I give him the right, left, left directions to my house. The blue one on the top of the hill.

I gather my things out of the trunk, and I am about to head up the path to my front door when Jake's mouth opens and words just spill out, "Amywouldyoulikemetopickyouupforschooltomorrow?"

I stand for a second and I think about what he just said. Trying to understand the words that tumbled out his mouth.

I am proud of my response, "That would be lovely. Thank you. I'll be ready at 6:30." I totally nailed it. Once I figured out what he said I was so nervous to even make a sound. Would I scream? I really wanted to. But I had to be cool, calm, and collected. And I am proud that I was. 

**Jake**

After dropping Amy off it takes a couple tries before I make it out of her neighborhood, and I am headed back to my house. My house is closer to the school than Amy's is, but I really don't mind giving her a ride. Maybe this will teach Teddy a lesson to leave nice girls alone.

Is it selfish of me to try to keep Amy away from Teddy when I know that he does not mean well? I am just doing the best for her interest.

I finally get home and I am thankful that my mom is still at work. I really don't need her to comment on my nose or my hands. She will ask what happened and make a bog deal of it to the coach.

I have to be at school early in the morning for punishment with Teddy, but hopefully I will have an opportunity to shower before I go and pick up Amy.

After a quick shower I sit down on my lumpy bed to hopefully get through some of the precalculus that Amy and I didn't work on today during tutoring. That's on me though.

I work on the homework until I see my mom's car pull into the driveway an hour later and I have one problem complete, I think, and one problem partially complete. Maybe I can ask Amy some questions about them tomorrow when I pick her up. Because I have no idea what I am doing.

I look down at my phone and I see that there is a text from Charles.

-Jakey, how was football practice? I heard that you and Teddy Wells got into a fight, tell me all about it. I want all the deets!

Charles is my best friend. And he is great it's just sometimes he gets into business that isn't his to get into. I really don't want to tell him about the fight because he will tell everyone. Charles can't keep a secret for the life of him. On the other hand, if I don't tell him he will annoy me until I do. I take a deep breath and I write back,

-Hey Charles. Football was good. Wells just made me mad that's all. I am not going to go into details. I got a couple of good punches in before anyone pulled me off. That's all dude.

Charles doesn't text me back and I know that I am in for a lot of questions tomorrow. At this point I don't even care. Our big game is three days away and I can't wait to give Marshall High a butt whoopin'.

They have been our rivals for years and every year it is up in the air as to who will win. Both teams are really good and it's always a fun game to play in. nearly the entire school shows up in support.

After a quiet dinner with my mom I head off to bed hoping to sleep before having to get up for the running drills that I know I will have to endure in the morning.

 **The Next Morning**

I jump at the sound of my alarm going off before the sun has risen and I have to force myself to not fall back asleep and to roll out of the bed. In the dark I blindly pull on a pair of running shorts and a under armour shirt and throw on a hoodie. After slipping into my old running shoes I grab my key and am out the door.

I know that I need coffee, but if running is involved this morning, I am positive I will see that coffee twice so I will wait and pick some up on the way to get Amy.

I arrive at the field and I am early. Coach is setting up cones on the field and I didn't see Teddy's car in the parking lot.

"Peralta," booms Pimento across the field.

"Yes coach," I respond hoping he will take it easy on me.

"It seems that Wells slept in this morning. Even though I am severely disappointed with you, you will be starting this Friday, due to Wells' tardiness. This morning you will do fifty sprints and fifty hills. That will pay off your debt to me. I don't care what happened yesterday, but you better keep it off the field. Don't injure yourself or another player. We have to win on Friday," Pimento says actually quite calmly.

He waves his hand and I start my punishment.

Fifty sprints and fifty hills later and I am exhausted. Teddy didn't show and I know that I didn't get enough sleep last night. I imagine that coach will have an even better punishment for him since he skipped.

I jog over to the gym even though my legs are like noodles and I hurry to shower and change.

Good, I have just enough time to stop and get coffee before heading over to Amy's.

I'm not really sure how she likes her coffee, so I got it black and I requested that the barista give me a couple of everything so she could make it her own. I hope I don't look to desperate doing that.

I turn on her street at 6:25. Ha ha! I am early for the second time today and for the second time in my life. I am usually always late. For school, for practice, for class. You name it I am probably going to be late, but not to pick up Amy for school.

Am I supposed to honk? Will I wake someone or scare them? I pull up to the curb just like I did the night before and I am at a loss. There is two minutes till 6:30 and I don't know weather to honk or just wait. Do I go up and knock on the door? No that would be stupid. I have never picked up a girl for school other than Gina before and Gina is even later than I am.

(Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed. Leave a review! Should Jake honk, knock on the door, or just sit and wait for Amy to come out? ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)


End file.
